Aqours Chapter 21
Aqours Shiny Live Broadcast A job falls into Aqours' lap. The details are... {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'You': What're you looking at, Chika? Chika: It’s a radio program guide. Riko: Chika, you listen to the radio? Chika: Yup! There are actually a lot of programs that cover school idols, so I try to check them out. Ruby: I listen, too. They put out all kinds of info about new songs and new groups being formed that you can’t even find in the magazines. Hanamaru: You two take your research very seriously. Chika: I wouldn’t call is research. I just love school idols the tiniest tidbits of trivia. Yoshiko: Remaining steadfast in your dedication to your greed. You’re steadily falling from grace! Right on track. Ruby: Huh?! Th-That’s not why I listen, all right?! Kanan: Give it a listen. There are actually tons of really cool programs on the radio today. Riko: When the radio’s on during a drive, you end up getting really into whatever you’re listening to. Kanan: Yeah. And it seems like every time you arrive at your destination and the car turns off, it’s right at one of the best parts! Riko: Totally! Hanamaru: Is the…. ray-dee-oh really that interesting, zura? Riko: Oh, yes! Wait… Do you not know what a radio is? Chika: That reminds me, I was gonna send in a letter to this one station! Now, what should I write… Riko: Do you have an idea? Chika: I have so many, I don’t even know where to begin! You: Well, let’s write something you can be proud of. A little sugar’ll get your brain firing on all cylinders. It’s chocolate time! Chika, Yoshiko: Yes! Ruby: Ah! That’s the limited-time-only special chocolate I’ve been craving! It always sells out before I even get a chance to buy some! You: Whoa, really? They had a whole mountain of them stacked up at the supermarket. They were so overstocked, I got it on clearance. Ruby: Eeek! Mari: Ladies and girls! You: Ack! Hanamaru: You scared me, zura… Kanan: Ladies and girls, what? Riko: Hello Mari and Dia. Thanks for all your hard work on the student council. Mari: Your chairwoman has been working hard! Dia: Mari! If you keep throwing the door open so hard, you’re going to break it!  Mari: Sorry, sorry. Anyways, good news, everybody! Aqours has gotten a request to perform! Chika: Perform? Like, a live show? Who’s it from?! You: Oh, a live show! When is it? I’ve gotta get to work on the costumes. Mari: Not a live show… Yoshiko: Oh, shoot. Mari: The radio! Hanamaru: Ray-dee-oh? Ruby: Radi… Huh?! Together: The radio! Dia: And so, during our last meeting, we decided that Aqours would be in charge of the afternoon broadcast all next week. Is everyone on board with that? Riko: So by radio, you meant the school’s afternoon broadcast. Chika: That sounds like so much fun! I’m in! Aqours getting our own radio show is like a dream come true. Dia: It’s not for the radio, just the afternoon broadcast. You: DJs are the coolest. They talk about cool stuff and play their favorite music, all for a huge audience of listeners!  'Kanan': You’re ready to become a DJ. Yoshiko: Heh, heh, heh. This is my chance to create a new crop of little demons. Yohane’s tempting whispers will echo throughout the school, and all will fall before me! Hanamaru: If you do something that dangerous, we’ll get loads of complaints from both in and outside of school, zura. Ruby: We’ll be talking to every student in school at once… That’s kind of scary. What if I can’t think of anything interesting to talk about? Or I flub my lines? Hanamaru: Ruby, you should have more confidence, zura. You were able to do a full self-intro movie with no problem, and you sing onstage without any hesitation. Ruby: Hanamaru… Yoshiko: There’s nothing to fear, Ruby. Let’s turn Uranohoshi Girl’s High School into an institution of darkness… Together. Hanamaru: Yoshiko, are you sure about this? Aren’t you just regular old Yoshiko Tsushima during class? Yoshiko: Oh, yeah. Wait, I mean… Umm… Normal or not. Yohane’s allure comes across with every word. Soon, everyone will be begging me to lead them to Hades!  Chika: If this goes well, maybe we’ll get enough publicity that we’ll be asked to appear on a real radio show… Riko: That’s getting a little ahead of ourselves. You: But imagine if that really happened. Our popularity would explode overnight! Kanan: Popularity, huh? It would be nice if we ended up more well-known in school after next week. Chika: IN school? Kanan: Yeah. Even though it’s been a while since we formed the group, people still ask me all the time about what kind of songs we sing and stuff. Kanan: Even thought we carry the Uranohoshi banner, it’s kinda sad that so many of our fellow students don’t know about us. Riko: I agree. We’ve done a bunch of events and put on quite a number of live shows, but most of them have been outside school groups. Riko: It’d be nice if everyone in school learns who we are through next week’s broadcasts. Mari: I’m so glad everyone’s excited for this! Dia: Me too. Mari agreed immediately when the idea came up. What would you have done if everyone else was against it? Mari: Hmm… Good question! Dia: I see you didn’t even think to consider the possibility. Mari: Nope! I was completely confident everyone would say yes. Chika: All right! Let’s bring an awesome afternoon broadcast to our school! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Dia': Let's not waste any more time and decide what kind of broadcast we want to do. Riko: We’ve got the whole afternoon break, which is 50 minutes. That’s a lot of time to fill. You: It doesn’t seem that way when you’re trying to eat or catch a nap. If anything, it’s too short. Chika: Fifth period always starts right as I’m about to doze off. Hanamaru: Especially in early spring when the sun’s nice and warm, and in the fall when it starts cooling off. Ruby: It’s as if the sun itself is telling you it’s okay to sleep. Mari: A power nap really clears your head, though. Once I wake up, I feel really sharp, and I don’t even want to go back to sleep! Dia: Oh, ho, ho. I’m going to have to remember all of this. Together: *Gulp* Kanan: Most of the time they just play music for the whole broadcast, with the occasional announcement from the school. Chika: Since we’re in charge, we should play Aqours songs! Riko: We did say we wanted Aqours to become more well-known throughout the school. You: Okay. We’ll play our songs for the musical segments. Any more ideas? Mari: What if er pick a different theme for each day and talk about it? Dia: Hmm. Having us all talk about a single topic could be an easy way for each of us to show off her personality. Yoshiko: I foresee more debating than talking. Dia: Well, that’s fine too! If we have different opinions on a topic, everyone can pick a side, and we can have some thoughtful, passionate discussions! Riko: This is going to turn into an afternoon variety hour, I just know it. Kanan: Hmm… A talk segment would be good, but all nine of us? It’s going to degenerate into inside jokes and things only we’re going to get. Chika: I know! What about listener participation? Riko: Listener participation? Chika: Yeah. Like on the radio to TV, when listeners send in their questions, or stories about their experiences. Chika: It’ll be cool to hear what different people have to say, and whoever is picked will feel like they’re part of the show. It’ll be just like the real thing! Mari: Chika, have you ever had a comment read on air? Chika: *Giggle* Just once! I sent an email to a school idol radio show when they had as a guest, and they read it live! Ruby: Whoa, no way! That’s crazy! You’re so lucky. What show was it? What name did you send it under? I might have recorded it! Chika: Huh? N-No way, I’m not telling. It’s way too embarrassing! Kanan: A listener participation segment, huh? Why not? It’ll definitely be lively! You: Plus, it won’t just be us doing the broadcast. All the other students will have a chance to be involved, too. I’m on board. Chika: All right! That settles it then. I’ll go find boxes for them to submit their questions and comments! Riko: We should put them in front of each year’s classroom, the entrance. Let’s put them in front of the staff room, too. Mari: I hope we get lots of unique messages. Chika: Whew… That was a tough practice. Chika: (After this weekend, Aqours will finally be on the air. I hope we can make the afternoon break fun for everybody.) Chika: Oh, yeah. The submission boxes. Chika: I wonder how many people submitted something? *Glance* Ruby: I-I’m freshman Kuby Rurosawa! Ahh, I messed up again! Hanamaru: Once more, Ruby. Give it one more shot. Yoshiko: At this rate, she’ll never even get past her name. You look like you’re even more nervous than before a live show! Ruby: I think I might be… You: I’ve gotta run an errand on the way home today. Riko: Oh? You: I just checked my phone, and my mom texted me to pick up milk and onions. Chika: E-Everyone! Riko: You’re late, Chika. What’s got you so flustered?! Chika: *Groan* Th-The submission boxes… You: Hmm? What about them? Chika: They’re totally empty! There wasn’t one single scrap in any of them! Hanamaru: Huh? Yoshiko: That’s… unlucky. Chika: Argh, I had such high hopes… I mean, I was kinda afraid people wouldn’t be that interested, but I thought they could’ve at least sent one… Mari: Don’t cry, Chika! Chika: Bwuh? Mari? Dia: What’re you sulking down there for? Kanan: Don’t make me kick you out of the way, Chika. Chika: Dia and Kanan, too… What’s in the bag? Kanan: This? These are all the letters from the submission boxes. We went around to collect them after practice today, remember? Chika: Y-You did? So the reason they were all empty… You: Was because these three had already taken care of emptying them! Chika: So that’s what happened! I thought for sure that… Dia: Let me guess, you misunderstood what happened and were in the middle of making a big fuss? Chika: *Gulp* Ruby: We got lots of responses. Mari: Oodles and oodles! The box was overflowing. Chika: That’s so cool that everyone’s excited about our show. *Squeal* All of the sudden I’m raring to go on the air again! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Chika': How long till we go live? Riko: Chika, calm down. I just told you! You: Sorry… I can’t help it. This is totally different from the butterflies I get before a live show. Ruby: I’m Ruby Kurosawa! My favorite foods are sweet potatoes and french fries. Yes! I did it without stumbling or stuttering! Yoshiko: Cutting it a little close on time, but that’s great! But it would be bad if you messed up when we’re live. Ruby: Eek! Yoshiko, cut it out. You’re going to jinx me. Yoshiko: Yes, yes, I’m sorry. Hey… Zuramaru, your expression looks stiffer than a Noh mask. Are you all right? Hanamaru: All systems go, Yoshiko. I may seem a little nervous, but you need not concern yourself with such matters. Let us do our best to make this broadcast a winner!  Yoshiko: A “little” nervous? You’re talking like a totally different person! Dia: Let’s do a final walkthrough of our programs. First, self introductions. Then the free talk, memories, quiz, listener comments, music, and then the wrap-up. Dia: Mari, will you make sure we stay on track? Mari: Okay! DJ Mari has it covered! Kanan: It’s almost time, isn’t it? Let’s take our seats. Chika: *Giggle* I’m so hyped! Mari: We’re going live! Mari: Hello, students! Is everyone enjoying their lunch? It’s time for Aqours’s Shiny Live Radio Show! Mari: We are Uranohoshi Girl’s High School’s own school idol group, Aqours! We’ve hijacked the lunchtime broadcast and will be live all week! You: Whoa, Mari, you’re awesome! You sound like a real DJ! Kanan: When you need an energetic, yet well-paced show, Mari’s the girl to go to. Mari: Now let’s meet the ladies who’re making your lunch extra shiny! We’ll start with our explosive trio of sophomores! Chika: Hi! I’m Chika Takami! My favorite food is mikan oranges. I like them so much, I may have been one in a previous life. It’s a fateful and deep connection. You: I’m You Watanabe! I love swimming, sailor suits, and ships! I’m an expert high diver, and a good meteorologist too. I can read the sky like a book! Riko: Umm, I’m Riko Sakurauchi. I was a little anxious about moving here from Tokyo, but everyone here is so nice. I’m enjoying my time here! Mari: Thank you! Next up, our pure, fresh-faced freshmen! Hanamaru: I-I’m Hanamaru Kunikida. I love to read! I’m currently studying classic literature in the library. Come by and join me, zura! Yoshiko: I am Yoha… I mean, Yoshiko Tsushima. My hobbies are black mag… Err… Video games and fortune-telling, I guess? Glad to be here! Ruby: I’m Ruby Kurothawagh- Ruby: *Whimper* Yoshiko: She bit her tongue… Mari: Ruby, you’re so adorable when you’re blushing. It’s such a shame that the audience can only hear your voice. Ruby: *Squeal* Mari: And last but not least, the three seniors! Dia: I am Dia Kurosawa. I hope our broadcast is of interest to everyone listening. Kanan: Kanan Matsuura here. My heart belongs to the sea! If anyone out there wants to get into scuba diving, give me a shout. Mari: And yours truly, Mari Ohara! That’s all nine of us. Don’t get so into the show that you forget to eat, ladies! Mari: So, today’s a big day. It’s our first shiny show! We sure were itching to get on the air, weren’t we? Dia: Mari, I’ve been meaning to ask, can you please try to cut back on randomly saying “shiny” all the time? Mari: That’s part of my identity. You ask the impossible. Chika: I like how she talks! You can’t mistake someone else for Mari, or Mari for someone else. You: Yup. Even from super far away, you immediately know that it’s Mari talking. Mari: Shiny! Now that I’ve heard all that, I’ll never stop! Chika: Please don’t! Sometimes it really helps me out! Riko: It does! How so? Chika: Because I pick up new words that I didn’t know before from listening to you speak! I learn a lot from it! Dia: Chika, please. You can’t be serious. Kanan: I wouldn’t exactly say Mari’s vocabulary is spectacular… You: Actually, once I was stuck on a vocal test, so I randomly put what I thought Mari would say. It worked! Mari: Wow! I appreciate all this fervent praise!  You, Chika: Ferv-what? Dia: Are you serious?! Yoshiko: Are you sure we should be broadcasting all this? The teachers are listening too, you know. Ruby: Ah, ha, ha… Too late now. Hanamaru: I think it’s amazing that you can tell who’s speaking just by the sound of their voice, zura. I’ve mistaken strangers for good friends, and vice versa. Riko: And sometimes it’s your own voice that sounds like someone else, right? Thought it’s hard to tell by yourself. Kanan: It’s funny how different your voice sounds to yourself and to others. When I first listened to a recording of myself singing, I didn’t believe in was me. Yoshiko: Really? I didn’t think mine sounded all that different. Chika: Yoshiko, you might be more used to the sound of your own voice than most people, since you’re always recording videos and stuff. Yoshiko: Oh, that’s true… W-Wait! My videos are… shh! Ruby: I think you’re safe, regardless. You: As school idols, the characteristics of our voices are kind of our trademarks, aren’t they? Dia: Indeed. It’s a critical element for expressing our personalities. We should aim to have voices so powerful, they can reign supreme by themselves! Chika: Ooh! Yeah! Let’s conquer the world with nothing but our voices! Riko: Chika, looks are important for school idols too! Mari: Take note, listeners. This is your chance to learn what each of our voices sound like! Now, let’s move on to our first segment, “What’s Up Today?” |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Mari': I'm sure our next segment is what you've all been waiting for. We're going to read the messages you all submitted to our message boxes! Mari: Whether it’s question for us, nagging doubts, interpersonal issues, career help, we’re here to solve any and all issues facing the student body! Riko: You’re setting the bar really high! Mari: We’ll pull a message from the box at random to share with everyone listening! First up to pull is… Chika! Chika: Okay! Here goes! Hmmmmmmmmm… This one! Mari: Let’s see. Mm-hmm… “I’m trying to study more, but it’s not going well. I get bored right away. What should I do? Sincerely, aqua fan #1.” Hanamaru: Aww, she said “Fan”! Knowing there’s someone out there who’d go out of her way to say that makes me feel tickled pink. Dia: We’re extremely grateful for your support, but I have to fix that spelling error. The correct spelling is Aqours, with a capital A. Mari: And now that that’s settled, let’s get to Aqour’s answer! Chika: I totally get where she’s coming from. I always start messing with my cell phone of dozing off… Studying is hard work. Chika: So, when slacking is no longer an option, I just imagine that is studying with me! Mari: Studying with ? What do you mean? Chika: before our last quiz, I thought to myself, “Eli from is watching you” and I had no trouble getting it done! Mari: In other words, you think about someone you admire or like a lot. I must admit I wouldn’t want them to see me slacking off either in a situation like that. Hanamaru: There seems to be a trick to it, zura… Riko: This might sounds like a pretty basic answer, but I recommend finding a study buddy. That way, you can help each other stay on task and avoid distractions. Mari: The only hurdle there is making sure you pick the right person. It’s similar what Chika was saying. Kanan: A daydream and an actual person are pretty different, if you ask me. You: I try to reward myself. Like, I get a treat if I finish a tough problem. As long as you don’t get too crazy with it, it helps a lot. Mari: The takeaway here Is that an immediate return on your effort is highly motivating! Dia: Ugh… I’ve never found myself in the same situation as our listener, so I’m not sure what to say. However… Dia: If you’re getting bored quickly, it means your concentration is failing. Kanan: Like Chika. Chika: Ouch. Dia: In which case, the solution is to get rid of whatever is making you lose focus! If noise bothers you, try earplugs. If your phone’s a distraction, throw it away. Riko: Th-Throw it away?! Dia: Surround yourself with only study materials. You need to force your brain to understand that the only activity available right now is studying! You: Brutal! Yoshiko: Well said, Dia. We can only evolve when we’re pushed to our absolute limit. The moment you lose it all and let the darkness take hold is when new powers awaken! Hanamaru: Yoshiko… Yoshiko: Uhh, I mean… Wh-Why not try the library? Everyone there will be working or studying, too. Maybe you’ll be more motivated in the right environment. Mari: Change your environment. Another great tip, Yoshiko! I believe individual results will vary with Dia’s method. Use caution if you try it! Kanan: Ahaha. Hmm… I usually fin music helps me. Oh, and lately I listen to nature sounds, like the waves and rain. It’s very relaxing. Mari: Like a healing CD? It’s so like you to be soothed by the sounds of water, Kanan. Hanamaru: I think studying at the right time is important too. I find that when I study first thing in the morning with a clear head, the knowledge just flows right on in. Hanamaru: At night, I’m too tired from school and practice to focus, so I don’t force myself to study, zura. I go to bed and study in the morning. Unless I have homework… Mari: Getting summer vacation homework done early in the morning would make things easier, too. Of course, this method demands you get a good sleep the night before! Mari: What’s your preferred strategy, Ruby? Ruby: Uhh… Umm… Hanamaru: Ruby, your face… It’s petrified, zura! Chika: Relax, Ruby, relax! Take some deep breaths… C’mon. Like, hoo…… haa...... Riko: Not like that. Dia: I’ll handle this. Repeat after me, Ruby. “Concentration.” “Only study materials.” “Nothing else.” Kanan: Wait, don’t make her say that! Mari: Remember Ruby, this radio show is our chance to let others know who we are. Just say whatever pops into your head. Ruby: Umm… I… I work for a certain amount of time, or give myself an assignment! Ruby: Just telling myself, “You’ve gotta study” doesn’t work for me, so I commit to only studying at certain times or certain amounts. Ruby: I’m not sure how effective it is, but that’s the method I’ve found best helps me get my work done. Oh, and I make sure to pay attention in class. Mari: Slow and steady. That’s the Ruby way! And while we should all strive to pay attention in class at all times, that can be easier said than done!  'Kanan': Don’t say that on the air! Mari: Well, Ms. aqua fan #1? You’ve got a whole host of different study methods to try now. I hope one of them works for you! Dia: Don’t you have any opinions or suggestions, Mari? Mari: Who, me? I procrastinate until I feel like doing it!  Dia: Bwha- Chika: Whew. That was a ton of fun! What should we do tomorrow? You: We got requests for lots of different segments. Skits, stand-up comedy… Ruby: U-Umm… Everyone, I’m so sorry! I couldn’t string two words together. I thought I could do this, but… Hanamaru: Ruby… Chika: You were fine, Ruby. You only messed up at the start, and even that wasn’t worth making a fuss over. Ruby: B-But… Yoshiko: You’re all worked up over nothing. It didn’t hurt the flow of the show or anything. Mari: Exactly! Don’t sweat it, Ruby. Kanan: I found some more messages in the box. I think they’re comments on today’s show!  Chika: Lemme see, lemme see! “Today’s show was a riot. I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Yay! Riko: This one… Hey, this one’s addressed to Ruby! Ruby: Huh? “I could really hear how hard you were trying. I’ll keep rooting for you!” W-Wow… You: That’s great, Ruby! Dia: With people like that supporting you, you’ll need to work hard to meet their expectations. Won’t you, Ruby? Ruby: Yup! Chika: All right! Let’s hurry up and have a meeting to figure out our next broadcast. Let’s make each show better than the last! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours